CGI Swirling Star
HANNA-BARBERA'S LOGO GALLERY 4th Logo (1986–1991) Nickname: “CGI Swirling star” Logo: An updated version of logo 3, but now done in CGI. The trail is now metallic CGI and the star now realistically twists and turns and has a nice shine effect. The text and byline are in a different font and are slightly smaller. Byline: Originally created with a version of the third byline of logo 3, but immediately blacked out starting in 1988. Some instances even enlarge the logo so the edit isn’t too noticeable. Reborn: When “The Powerpuff Girls” premiered in 1998, the trend for most H-B shows was to get a simple “character portrait” logo. Bucking the trend, PPG used an updated version of Logo 4! All names and bylines are completely blacked out, and instead the words “HANNA-BARBERA CARTOONS, INC.” and a Time Warner byline are used. In 2001 this was updated to AOL Time Warner but the logo proved short-lived; post-movie episodes of PPG now feature a custom version of the current Cartoon Network Studios logo. A Close Encounter Of The Weird Kind: A few years ago, on an episode of "Johnny Bravo," this logo was, weirdly enough, sighted. It wasn't the updated "Powerpuff Girls" version, it was the one with the different font for the HB text and the blacked-out byline. It might have been an editing mistake. Speaking of the version of the logo that was mentioned, that version can still be sighted on weekday reruns of "A Pup Named Scooby Doo" on Cartoon Network's "Scooby Universe" block. FX: Nice CGI, a good achievement for its time, and brighter colors, but… Cheesy Factor: Doesn’t work as well as its predecessor for some reason. The path has been changed to look “looser” and it simply doesn’t look as visually appealing as its predecessor. Music: Same as logo 3. Availability: The chief means of plastering used during the late 80s and 90s. Also added to the ends of some 1960s shows with no logo. Scare Factor: Low, but the music can get to some people As you can see there are different colour variations of the different HB logos from the 1960s. The zooming action surely would have sent an epileptic sailing straight into a seizure. In 1974 and 1977 the logo consisted of a rainbow waterfall effect with Hanna Barbera in different colours on a black background and Hanna-Barbera Productions INC. Note that the logo on the bottom has a barely visible "Taft Entertainment" by line. In 1979 we were blessed to see the Swirling Star logos. Maybe we were blessed to see the swirling star logos because it meant the end of the unusual music. On the top the red and blue swirling star was a welcomed change from the logos of the past and with it came its own set of dilemmas. The CGI multi-coloured swirling star was introduced in 1986 after the red and blue swirling star was retired. Other H-B logos include. The logos that had the cartoon characters such as Jonny Quest, Fred Flintstone, Muttley Dastardly, and others with the cheesy sound effects like a computerized Then the introduction of the Cartoon Network studios owned by Warner Brothers Entertainment.